1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-12501 discloses a connector assembly in which a rib project on an outer surface of a female connector, a fitting groove is formed on an inner surface of a receptacle of a male connector, and the rib is pushed into the fitting groove while sliding in contact therewith to prevent prying between the female connector and the male connector when the female connector is fit into the receptacle.
The rib preferably is thickened to increase strength and to enhance the reliability of a prying preventing function by the rib. The rib and the fitting groove also have a positioning function when the female connector and the male connector are connected. A large rib is easily visible and increases the reliability of the positioning function.
However, a large thick rib is likely to have “sinks” formed during a molding process. An improperly deformed rib cannot be fit into the fitting groove and the prying preventing function may be lost. This problem occurs in connectors with a rib that has a prying preventing function, and also in connectors with projections that perform other functions.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to enlarge a projection-like functional portion while avoiding the formation of sinks in a molding process.